The Way It Should've Ended
by KimieArato
Summary: The ending of Kuroshitsuji's first season...through the eyes of a yaoi fangirl!


**The ending to Kuroshitsuji's first season-the way that all yaoi fangirls saw it. **  
I wrote this a long time before the second season had come along, so that explains the complete unrelatedness and stuff. Also, I fully realize that Sebastian is technically _not _supposed to have both arms..but for yaoi's sake-he's gonna have both!

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes. A little. I will make it as painless as-"

"No. Make it as painful as possible. Carve the pain of my life into my soul."

A slight pause.

"Yes, My lord."

A gloved hand slowly caressed Ciel's cheek, softly removing his eye patch that he had grown so accustomed to wearing. Ciel felt his chest rise and fall as his breathing began to become labored even though he was not moving. He sat still as stone upon the ironically stone bench. He closed his blue and purple eyes and gulped down what was to be his last breath.

Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's fragile shoulders, squeezing ever so slightly. The sounds of the night seemed to amplify as the two quieted. Without hesitation Sebastian leaned forward, slightly opening his mouth to expose razor sharp canines. He licked his lips thoughtlessly, as if it was a habit. Ciel kept his eyes closed tightly as he awaited the inevitable; his heart pound restlessly against his chest. Just as the demon's wide open mouth got but inches away from the young boy, Ciel snapped open his eyes.

"Wait…"

Sebastian pulled back, his expression hinting a bit of confusion and delight—at the thought that a possible resistance might be at hand. Ciel bit his lower lip for a quick second, all the while looking directly into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

"I have…one last dem—request…" Ciel said in a hoarse whisper. His voice sounding more desperate than it has ever before. Sebastian didn't mind a slight delay, he had waited this long he could wait a few more minutes.

"Of course, master." Sebastian said in response. The young boy's expression suddenly turned melancholy. His eyes averted Sebastian's and he shifted in his seat. After a few moments of silence between the two, Ciel finally raised his head again.

"Kiss me." He said without hesitation. The butler tilted his lip up into a smirk as he straightened up.

"Yes…of course, My Lord."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he leaned back down and placed his index finger and thumb under Ciel's chin. Sebastian tilted it up as he eased his face close. At this point, Ciel was sure his heart's pounding would be the death of him rather than the contract. He closed his eyes delicately and faintly parted his lips. Sebastian couldn't help but let out a minute chuckle the moment before he brought his lips closer to Ciel's.

Suddenly Ciel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sebastian's as if the wait was too much. His action caught the butler off guard, leaving his lower lip awkwardly pressed against Ciel's upper lip. Sebastian let his crimson eyes stare at Ciel's features for a moment. His smooth skin, his furrowed brows, and his tightly closed eyes. Such a beautiful human he was.

Sebastian closed his eyes as well and pushed lightly into the kiss. He felt his patience begin to wear thin, but not for the reason he was expecting. He suddenly felt his lips begging for more of the child. But before he could convince his mouth to engage, Ciel pulled back. Their lips made that soft smacking sound as they did, but it seemed to be much louder than it would normally be due to the vastness of the area. The demon's expression stayed stoic; watching the young earl quiver as floods of tears found their way down his soft cheeks.

"Alright…" he whispered, "go ahead."

Sebastian stayed still, his crimson eyes still staring intently at his master. Ciel felt his skin crawl, and his legs tingle as his butler loomed over him. His breathing excelled once again as anxiety began to rush over his features. He had awaited this day, but he had not know that he'd lose his composure as much as he was. And the fact that Sebastian was being so calm about it did not help Ciel's emotions about it at all. Ciel furrowed his brow and tightly gripped the edge of the stone bench.

"**Come on**!" he yelled; his voice echoing into the dark woods causing a flutter of birds to escape their hiding places. Sebastian's eye brows rose ever so slightly in a mild shock from the outburst. The flows of tears were now a river racing down Ciel's features.

"Stop tormenting me! I…I know it's coming and I'm ready for it so…stop trying to make it into some sick game of yours!" he paused and let his gaze fall to his trembling legs. "You're an impatient demon anyways right?

The dark butler felt a smirk tug at his lips as he eased his way towards Ciel. This immediately caused the young earl to shut his tear-filled eyes tightly; body still trembling from the newly found fear of what was to come. As the looming figure approached him ever so slightly, Ciel held his breath.

There was a silent pause.

'Come on…come on…come on…' Ciel's thoughts screamed.

This was when Ciel felt the warmness of Sebastian's lips come to the top of his head. He opened his eyes and lifted his gaze, his butler putting gloved hands on either side of his face. Ciel's face was warm and flushed red.

"What are you…Sebas-"

Sebastian pressed his lips firmly against Ciel's, cutting him off from his words. Immediately Ciel felt his body become weak, his limbs numb. Sebastian moved his hands from Ciel's face to his shoulders; he pushed lightly and guided Ciel to sit back against the stone bench. His lips became dominant in the kiss as they moved it into a more passionate phase. He heard the small boy's sharp intakes of breath through his nostrils.

"You're kind of cute, young master." Sebastian said as he pulled from the kiss and lingered his lips teasingly close to Ciel's.

"Sebastian…I don't understand…" Ciel's voice was trembling, on the verge of tears again. Sebastian snaked his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"This is all just procedure."

And yet another pause came as the two sat there, one holding strongly onto the other. Ciel spoke into Sebastian's shoulder.

"…yeah right…"

The demon chuckled while he calmly guided his master yet again, but this time to lay down long ways upon the bench. He placed one hand upon the stone and let his other find its way to Ciel's coat buttons. As he unfastened them, one by one, the two stared into each other's eyes. Upon the final button, Sebastian let his gaze fall onto Ciel's exposed torso. His pale skin appeared to shine in the moonlight.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and placed his finger into his mouth, pulling off his glove with his teeth. He let it delicately drop onto Ciel's lap. His now ungloved fingers smoothed their way along Ciel's stomach. His lips soon followed.

Ciel clenched his teeth and took in a deep breath as Sebastian's mouth left trails of kisses upon his skin. It didn't take long for him to realize what this demon's intentions were. Surprisingly, it didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Ciel relaxed a bit as this new experience was handed to him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little; his mouth agape.

Sebastian now glided his tongue smoothly against Ciel's skin, meanwhile his hands headed south. He maneuvered his hand up and down, slightly squeezing with every rub. Ciel let out a small gasp in response, his face becoming a darker shade of red. Sebastian's touch immediately got a response from Ciel's body as well. He smirked at his new found ability.

"Master…have you not ever touched yourself?" Sebastian asked as he brought his face up to Ciel's. Ciel brought his arms up to cover his face in embarrassment.

"I _am_ young, you know!" His words were muffled in his sleeves. Sebastian smiled and laughed slightly.

"Of course."

In one swift movement, with the grace and ability as any butler of the Phantomhive family should have, Sebastian removed Ciel's pants and undergarments.

"Ah!" Ciel's arms fell to his sides and he gasped as the sudden chill of the night shocked his freshly exposed self. Sebastian wasted no time; he wrapped his fingers around Ciel's hardened member. This caused Ciel to squirm slightly but he said nothing in protest. Sebastian smiled as he watched Ciel's expression.

Droopy, glazed over eyes.

Slightly parted lips that glistened in the moonlight.

Rosy cheeks that continue to heat up as he progressed.

Ah yes. _This_ is the one he wants to devour. Of course, not in the sense that he had made Ciel believe…

Sebastian kissed Ciel as he busied his hands with not only Ciel but himself as well. His grip became slippery as he time went on, signaling a finish was soon coming. Sebastian took this as his cue to stop his actions. He heard Ciel let out a whimper into the kiss when he moved his hand away, refusing the boy to reach his climax. Ciel wriggled his hips and shifted uncomfortably.

"Hnn…Sebastian…I…" Ciel turned his face away from the kiss to speak; his voice was desperate and whiny. Sebastian paid no heed to Ciel's plea and continued to kiss his master as he further prepared himself. Feeling his own member harden, Sebastian brought his hands to Ciel's hips. He massaged them delicately as he glided his wet hands lower. The young boy took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Sebastian's fingers suddenly enter him. He lifted his arms and tightly grabbed Sebastian's coat.

"This…this is…disgusting!" Ciel managed to say. He heard Sebastian laugh once again; was he really enjoying himself this much?

"I can't just go right in, it'd hurt too much." Sebastian said. His low voice hummed in Ciel's ear.

"H-hurt?" Ciel breathed, "hurt wha—AHH!" Ciel practically screamed as he felt Sebastian pull his fingers out and replace them with something much bigger. His thighs pushed against his stomach and his feet rested lightly on Sebastian's chest.

"You're rather flexible young master." Sebastian said; a slight rasp to his voice. Ciel brought his hands up to his face and began to cry. Sebastian stayed still for a moment, watching his master's shoulder's shake from the sobs.

"Does it hurt?"

Ciel kept his hands covering his face and nodded. He spoke into his hands. "But…that's not why I'm crying."

"Oh?"

Sebastian started his movements slowly, carefully. He thrust his hips forwards and backwards in a rhythmic motion. Although he had not questioned what the reason Ciel was crying for, he answered anyway; unable to control the volume of his voice as Sebastian move in and out of him.

"It...It's just that I'm so happy right now. And I know that whatever _this_ is, whatever _this_ means to me…means nothing to you."

The demon stopped his actions, his eyes wide as he looked at his master. Ciel continued.

"A-and after this _**thing **_is over… my soul is yours." He uncovered his face and looked into Sebastian's eyes with an expression the demon has never seen before. "That's all you want right?"

Sebastian and Ciel lay there, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The sounds of the night engulfed the two. Wind picked up speed, blowing Sebastian's raven locks in front of his eyes. As the wind died down, and Ciel could see his butler's face once again his eye widened.

His butler…was crying.

"Sebas…tian?" Ciel said as he sat up, resting on his elbows. Sebastian bit his lip and blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop the tears. He kept his gaze everywhere but his master's face. Ciel watched Sebastian lose his composure for the first time ever. Although seeing his butler shed tears like this was indeed relieving…in a way it was scarier than anything he's ever witnessed.

He heard his butler chuckle and take in a sharp breath. He snapped his head towards Ciel. Tear stained cheeks were accompanied by glowing red eyes. Ciel's own eyes widened in horror at Sebastian's expression. Just when he thought that maybe…just maybe it wouldn't have to end like this…

"Contract is contract…Ciel."


End file.
